Disposable diapers are commonly used in industrialized societies, both for infants and for adults suffering from urinary incontinence. The primary function of such diapers is to absorb urine and any liquid accompanying fecal discharge so as to keep the wearer dry and to minimize skin contact with irritants in liquid excrements. Accordingly, manufacturers are constantly attempting to increase the absorbency of their diapers and to reduce the wetness at the skin-facing layer (i.e. the inner layer) of the diaper. Such diapers are therefore usually made relatively thick and porous.
Traditionally baby powder has been used to dust the person wearing the diaper, to absorb liquid excrements and to help keep the skin dry and protected. However this technique, while it provides some relief, has had only limited value because the baby powder becomes saturated with liquid excrements and then stays in contact with the skin for variable but commonly substantial periods of time.